Forbidden Thoughts
by midnightstardust
Summary: Lavi is just Allen's new English teacher, and an immature one at that. So why does he always show up at the right times, and suddenly appear when he needed a shoulder to cry on? Why's his heart beating so fast for the mischievous red-head? LavixAllen
1. Daydreams

**Daydreams.** Allen pov.

_Skipping down a grassy meadow I sigh, taking in the beautiful scenery. Glancing upwards a clear blue sky stares back at me, not a cloud in sight. The soft tufts of grass squish beneath my feet. I turn around to head back to where I came from, and I come face-to-face with him. My breath hitches, his colorful pants seemed to flash brightly and he smiles at me calmly. My eyes widen and I croak out some semblance of his name._

_Mana..._

"-llen!... ALLEN WALKER!"

"UWAH! I DON'T KNOW!" I shriek, disoriented and dazed.

I seem to just remember where I am, as a Deep green eye gazes at me curiously. The whole class erupts into laughter at my outburst and I blush bright red.

"Try to pay attention next time~"

I glare at the man in front of me._ I wouldn't even say 'man!' He's more like a 12 year old in a grown man's body. Based on his youthful looks,_ _He can't be older than 25 easily._ His startling bright red hair swaying slightly as he made his way back to his desk. Leaning against the wooden edge he grins and finishes taking attendance.

_He's the new English teacher here at Black Order High School. I'm a fairly new student as well, I transferred here only a week ago but I already regret it. The work is pretty difficult, I'm kind of an outcast because of my strange white hair, and I sorta have this... Bully._

I rub my arm tentatively, trying to soothe the pain emanating from the various bruises that covered it.

Class drawled on for 40 more minutes. I wasn't exactly paying attention, but occasionally i'd scribble some notes to look busy.

-BEEP-

"Well, there's the bell, you can all go." Mr. Bookman shouts unenthusiastically.

_Yes!_

I grin and scramble to get my notes and binder in order.

"Except Allen Walker~"

_No!_

My face falls into a frown and I grumpily shuffle towards his desk. A few kids shoot me sympathetic glances and exit hastily. Once everyone was gone He started to speak.

"Why've you been off in Wonderland during my class? Am I not interesting enough for you?" He pouts, similar to a small child.

"No." I state flatly and he presses a hand to his heart in a mock expression of hurt.

"No! No! It's not that, I just... " I sigh heavily._ I actually did mean it but I SHOULD be polite, shouldn't I? I come up with a lame excuse as an apology._

"It's not you I find boring, it's the subject you teach. Heck.. It's school in general."

"Really~ it's not me? You stare at me a lot during class... I was worried you've fallen for me." He purrs and I blush furiously.

"I DO NOT LOOK AT YOU!" I shout a little louder than I should've, and crossed my arms.

The red head blinks at me and laughs hysterically.

"Geez kid it was a joke! However judging from that strawberry red blush spreading across your face, I'd think otherwise~" He teases, enjoying my flustered disposition.

"That's sexual harassment." I blush deeper, with my white hair I probably looked like a snow covered tomato.

"Who said anything about sexual~?" He grins.

_That's it!_

"Who let you become a teacher!" I shout, storming out of the classroom.

"Hey! The old panda got me this job! Blame him!" He shouts defiantly, pouting slightly.

_Geez that guy pisses me off! He's only an adult in age._

Lavi pov.

"Bookman do I HAVE to?" I groan loudly and a dictionary comes in contact with my head.

"Shut up idiot. You're lucky I called in a favor with Komui!"

I sip some of my coffee and bring the cup back down to my lap, warming up my hands.

"Yeah but teaching a bunch of bratty kids..." I grumble. That's totally not my style.

"Your only 22 Lavi, your not that far off from a child yourself. Probably more so seeing how immature you act." Bookman scowls, restocking books into nearby shelves.

Ignoring his comment, I roll around freely in one of those rolling office chairs and gulped down some more coffee. I look up lazily and stare at the ceiling of the library with my uncovered eye._ I'm the type of guy to get bored easily, so most of the jobs I've had were dismissed quickly. I've never found anything that really interested me. This would be no different... A bunch of boring obnoxious high school kids being rowdy and annoying...Ugh._

"Bookman what time is it?" I ask with disinterest, drinking large gulps of coffee.

"8:57."

_"PFFFFFFTTTTTT!"_ I spit coffee into the air and hastily get up from the wheely chair.

"Crap, crap, crap,crap I'm so fricken' laaaaaaate!" I shout and storm out the library. Bookman shouting behind me, "YOU BETTER NOT LOSE THIS JOB!"

I screech down the hallway and rip open the classroom door, not even bothering to look at the students or even check if I'm in the right class. A hasty "Hi, how ya' doing." Escapes my lips and I speed-walk over and grab the attendance sheet off the desk.

"Abby Brooks?" I call out the first name on the list tentatively and a brown-haired, blue-eyed girl's hand shoots up.

_Good, good._

"A.j Humphrey?"

A tall dark-skinned boy yells "Here" lazily and returns to his i-pod.

_He's a lot like me when I was a kid.. I grin at the memories of how mischievous I was as a teen. Hmmm who's next..?_

"Allen Walker?"

A few seconds go by and I hear no response, so I look up at the class. No hands are up. I repeat the name but no one answers again. Huffing slightly, I looked at the seating chart for the name. Hmm... He sits in the fourth seat at the front. I turned back to the class and scanned the amused faces.

_He's got balls not to answer me when he sits right in fron-_

_My thoughts cut off when I notice the kid in the fourth seat. He was small for a 16 year old. However that wasn't the first thing I noticed. What caught my attention was his pure white hair and the star tattoo that adorned the top of his right eye to his forehead. Was he in a gang or something? He looks so innocent though. _

I walked over to him waiting for a response. When I received none I glanced down at him to realize he was staring off into space.

"Allen." I called, waving a hand warily in front of his face. No answer._ Ugh this kid is like an expert at pissing me off._

"ALLEN WALKER!" I shouted, causing a few students to jump and effectively rousing the snowy haired teen.

"UWAH! I DON'T KNOW!" He shrieks passively.

I laugh inwardly and coo, "try to pay attention next time." I can pretty much feel him glaring at me, but I don't look up from the attendance list.

I actually teach for the rest of class before the bell rings and I decide to have some fun.

"Well, there's the bell, you can all go."

My attention immediately falls on Allen who has a wide grin on his face, as he hastily shoves his binder into his bag.

"Except Allen Walker~" I watch his elated grin fall into a deep frown and laugh inwardly again. This kid is so easy to read!

I wait before all the other students leave before asking "Why've been off in Wonderland during my class? Am I not interesting enough for you?"

"No." He replies bluntly.

_Wow kid.. That actually stung a little_. I made a mock hurt look and grab at my chest. He then quickly makes up some excuse but I kind of tune him out, only catching the 'it's not you' part.

"Really~ it's not me? You stare at me a lot during class... I was worried you've fallen for me." I almost purr.

"I DO NOT LOOK AT YOU!" He yells loudly, blushing furiously.

I laugh outloud this time, clearly enjoying the flushed expression on his face. Finally I stop, somewhat pitying the kid.

"Geez it was a joke! However judging from that strawberry red blush you've got spreading on your face, I'd think otherwise~" I smile, on the verge of laughter again.

"That's sexual harassment." He growls.

_Pfffft. This kid is too interesting! Of all the things to say._

"Who said anything about sexual~?"

He stops in his tracks and yells,

"Who let you become a teacher?!"

Aahaaha! You have no ideaaa~ I realize i'm enjoying this way too much as he storms out the classroom. I don't even make an effort to stop him, however I decide to answer his question.

"Hey! The old panda got me this job! Blame him!" I shout at the last glimpse of snowy white hair.

I sit back in the comfy black chair behind my new desk, putting my feet up and grinning smugly. I probably won't be quitting anytime soon...I think, glancing at the door that the raging teen left ajar.

_I just found someone interesting._


	2. secrets

**Secrets**

Allen pov.

"Do u enjoy calling me out or something?" I state flatly to the smug looking red-head.

"Well maybe if u stopped daydreaming during my class..." He rebuts, his eye darting to one of the kids from class lingering in the hallway.

_Point taken. _

"Yeah, I started daydreaming again... But its not my fault..." I respond lamely.

_Great Allen... Couldn't you think of a better excuse than that?_

His uncovered green eye narrowed at my answer.

"Why are you so tired anyway? Your a student aren't you?" He growls, obviously fed up with me always dodging his questions.

"-And what's with the gloves? What high school student wears gloves?" He added later, making me cringe and stare bitterly at a now interesting spot on the floor. Instinctively my hand grazes over the smooth white fabric that encased my other hand, protecting my secret.

"WELL WHAT KINDA TEACHER WEARS AN EYEPATCH?! Did you poke your eye out doing something stupid or what?" I snap, making the usually playful teacher glare at me.

_I might've gone too far... But hey this proves my point! Everyone has their own secrets that they want to keep a secret._

I give an exasperated sigh and apologize.

_I'm usually way more polite than this, but... lately... Let's just say I've had a lot to stress about._

Mr. Bookman closes his eye for a second then looks up at me, his glare melted away.

"S'okay Allen-chan! Just pay attention next time kay?~" He grinned, but it didn't reach his eye.

He returned his focus to clearing the scattered papers that littered his mahogany desk.

_I can leave right... So why am I rooted to the ground right now? This isn't like me, it's like my feet aren't listening to my brain when it tells them to move._ Mr. Bookman notices me still standing next to his desk awkwardly and tilts his head like a child.

"Allen... I said you can lea-"

"LISTEN!" I all but yell, getting a startled jump from the red-head.

"I- I don't know but I feel obligated to tell you.. Uh ..." I hesitate, rubbing a hand through my white hair.

An emerald green eye stares up at me curiously, coaxing my mouth into speaking.

I can feel a slight blush stain my cheeks. _I'm not used to being on the spot like this..._

"Uhm...the reason i've been sleeping so often is... I have work." I finally manage to choke out.

_Geez Allen.. Your acting like it's scandalous news,_ I chastise myself in my mind.

"You have a job?" He asks incredulously.

"I have two.."

His eye widens and he looks up at me.

"You have TWO jobs? Your so young though..." He says as if in awe.

"Why do you need two? Your a student so you shouldn't have much to pay for... Don't you ask your parents for money?" He asks as if he were thinking out loud.

My eyes widen a fraction of a degree and I look away, murmuring a soft, "I gotta go..." And dashing out the room. As I fled I heard a not so quiet "Dammit.." Emanate from the classroom.

I find myself running down a barely populated hallway, struggling and cursing as I try to pull my schesule out from my bag. I recieve a few curious glances when my enormous binder chooses now to tumble out my bag.

"Uggghhh!" I groan, ready to rip my hair out. I bend down to scoop up the heavy binder but a set of pale hands beat me to it.

"Allen~!" A familiar voice calls and I look up to see just who I was expecting. She brushes her dark green hair from her neck and smiles at me.

"Lenalee..." I acknowledge her and gratefully accept my binder from her hands.

"Geez Allen-chan! That binder weighs a ton..." She pouts, then giggles at my confused expression.

I manage a small smile that immediately falters when the robotic beeping of the bell interrupts us.

"Seeya Allen!" Lenalee waves, walking in the opposite direction of the hall.

She's a nice person, and probably the only one who's spoken to me since I transferred to this school. A lingering smile plays on my face,_ she really has an impact_ _on my mood,_ I think as I make my way down the hallway. Little did I know, someone was watching from the shadows.

Finally managing to crack open my binder and take a glance at my schedule, I realize that I have lunch right now. I shove the binder back into my bag and begin to make my way to the cafeteria. However, not before being pushed up against the wall by a pair of rough hands.

With the wind knocked out of me, all I could really do was close my eyes and gasp for breath. When my eyes opened again I was staring into a pair of dark, angry ones. I bit my lip instinctively, waiting for the pain to come.

_This won't end well..._

"What did I tell you about hanging around Lenalee moyashi?" The boy's eyes narrowed and glared harshly at my limp form.

_There's no getting through to this guy. Believe me. I've tried explaining that Lenalee was the one who started talking to me thousands of times, but he just wouldn't have it. I also wouldn't just stop being Lenalee's friend because he wants me too. Besides how could I just stop? If I ignored her she'd just annoy and prod me until I gave up. Lenalee was a very persistent person. It didn't take her very long to force her way into being friends with me either. Usually if I didn't say anything at all I'm lucky enough to make it out with a few bruises and scratches so I stayed quiet, not resisting in the slightest._

_However today, he seems genuinely pissed. This was what? Maybe my 7th time getting cornered by him this week. Sure, I know martial arts and could probably hold my own in a fight with him but-_

My thoughts were cut off when the stoic samurai-like boy threw his fist. A second later I fell to the floor, clutching my cheek in pain and gritting my teeth. My eyes grew the size of dinner plates when I coughed and spit up some blood.

_Oh my God! He's always roughed me up and stuff but he's never punched me before!_

I sat limp and fragile, my cheek throbbing painfully. A moment later he walked away muttering, "remember that," his, long dark pony tail swishing behind him was my last glimpse I got of the Japanese boy before I collapsed. Slumping to the floor, I stared at the small pool of blood in horror and disgust. Tears pooled at the corners of my eyes and I sobbed loudly.

_What should I do now?_

**Kanda pov.**

I stared in horror as the moyashi smiled and spoke with her, when I couldn't even get so much as a word out to her. I gripped the wall in frustration, clawing at it as the two split up and the moyashi started digging through his bag.

_For awhile now, I've liked Lenalee. This comes off as a bit of a shock to me because I don't like anyone really. Besides Tiedol, my foster father and my two other 'siblings' (but I'll never say it to them) I've never cared about anyone else._ _Then she came along...and now she's fraternizing with the moyashi. I've been getting into little scuffles with him lately because he can openly talk to her. The only way I can get my point across is with violence, It's really the only way I know how. I can't express my feelings at all. _

The moyashi gets closer and I choose this as my chance. Grabbing him by the neck I shove him roughly, making his head slam backwards into the wall.

His hands grip and claw at my own as he gasps loudly, but my grip is tight. He closes his eyes momentarily, looking like a wounded animal and I rage.

_He makes me look like the bad guy and I hate it! I hate not being able to get my feelings across._

He bites his lip and looks away, the blood draining from his face. I decide I'd just give him a warning this time, I mean he looks pretty pathetic right now. I'm not giving him any sympathy.

"What did I tell you about hanging around Lenalee moyashi?"

I glare at him and he goes limp, staring blankly at me. He's quiet for a long time and I realize he's staring off into space! The fact that he's ignoring a threat from me pushed me over the edge and I snapped, punching him right in the face. A second later he crumples to the floor, clutching his cheek, eyes wide.

I stand before him coldly as he coughs up blood, his eyes widen when he sees the scarlet liquid drip from his mouth.

_Serves him right... _

"Remember that." I mutter.

I walk away at this point ignoring the sobs from the small boy that echoed behind me in the empty halls.

**Author's note- Ok guys tell me straight. Is writing the same scene from two people's pov annoying? I find that I do it frequently so please tell me if you guys don't like it.**


	3. Between a rock and a hard place

**Shirubagure- I know ^-^' in my story I made Lavi a little older than everyone...Maybe I should've said that before writing Kanda in as a bully... He just seems like he would be a bully though... Thanks for feedback!**

**fullmetal96100- thank you, I'll try to do it in different scenes.. I'm so used to telling both sides of the story though...so forgive me if it sounds weird, and thanks for the feedback.**

**ellarockabella- thanks for feedback~!**

**Will of the Abyss - AllenxRoad- Thanks for feedback!**

**Guest- Thanks for feedback!**

**Between a rock and a hard place..**

Lavi pov.

_Ughhh... Will this meeting ever end? The old panda just HAD to get me the most boring job in the world didn't he?_

I sat stone faced in the usual 3:00 after school teacher's meeting. I was already bored to tears from the first ten minutes. I blinked and rubbed my eyes, then looked down at my watch. 5:47.

"Uggggh" I groan and my eyes widen when I realize that I said it out loud.

The teacher who was explaining something about child safety stopped the lecture to glare at me.

"Am I boring you Mr. Bookman?" You could almost hear the bitterness in his voice.

_Eep... I can't lose this job, Bookman will kill me! _

I panic and shake my head frantically, and he resumes his lecture. As soon as his back is turned I stick my tongue out and pretend to flick his bald shiny head. This earned me some disapproving looks from some teachers and even a few snickers.

Bald guy turns around again to glare at me but i'm ready this time. Before he can blink my hands are folded, I'm staring straight forward and I have an invisible halo above my head, smiling cheerfully.

He growls and turns around murmuring something inaudible. Probably cursing me or something.

The session drawled on for another few minutes before he dismissed us. I all but dashed out the room into the hallway before my name echoed from the meeting room.

I turn slowly to see the bald guy crossing his arms and tapping his foot on the ground.

_Shoot... I was almost home free! I wonder if this is how Allen feels when I call him out?_

I slowly walk back to the tall, almost intimidating bald man. I notice he has a name tag and read, 'Mr. Robins.'

"What can I do for you?" I ask sweetly.

His eyes narrow and he whispers angrily to me.

"Listen here Bookman's apprentice, I do NOT like people who don't show respect, I had high hopes for you since you are THE Bookman's apprentice but you obviously don't seem to have half a brain."

After the last word he pushed past me angrily and walked out the meeting room.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and adjusted my green ever-present bandanna on my head.

_Well, maybe I should take that as a threat and straighten up my attitude a little huh? If only I cared_, I think blandly as I make my way out the building and into my car.

"Ahh baby, I missed you..." I rub my cheek against the black exterior of my car and hop in the front seat. I adjust my mirrors and buckle my seat belt, smiling at the little hammer ornament that hung from my rear-view mirror. Starting the car I speed off onto the road, driving steadily.

"Well, papa needs a snack." I say to myself and drive to the nearest convenience store.

**Allen pov. **

"Thank you, come again." I say robotically, as I've said it many times before.

I cringe at the sympathetic look that the customer gives me.

_Yes, I know what my face looks like right now... _

I've seen the same pitying look on almost every customer today. I clutch my swollen cheek gingerly, and wince when it throbs in my hand.

I'm at my first job, which is at a convinience store that's close to my school. My manager Krory, stares at me thoughtfully. He's asked me to go home and rest for a while now but I keep refusing him._ First off I have rent to pay so I can't even take a few HOURS off and second, I shudder. Cross will be there. I'll take looks of sympathy and boring convenience store over Cross ANY DAY. _

I sigh and faceplant the front desk.

_Could my life get any worse?_ Apparently life loves to prove me wrong. A certain red-head decided to enter the store.

**Lavi pov.**

"Hmm... Ice cream? Or Doritos?" I ponder.

_Why not both?_

I grin and scoop up a container of vanilla ice cream and a bag of Doritos. I make my way to the cashier and place the items on the table, waiting for him to ring it up. I hear nothing and turn to the unresponsive cashier.

_Dejavu much?_

I looked at the cashier and my eyes widened when I saw his snowy white hair.

_It couldn't be, could it?_

His head was on the front desk so I couldn't see his face but I don't think many people have white hair.

"A-allen?" I ask nervously, and the young cashier stiffens.

"Um...No hablo inglés."

I roll my eyes and pick his head up off the counter.

"Haha very funn-" I stop when I see him

His eyes were red and puffy from crying, and he had a red ring around his neck, but most of all you couldn't miss his giant swollen cheek that was red and bruised badly.

"Oh My God! Wh-who did this to you Allen?" I whisper.

The teen, rubs the back of his head and winces, his eyes widening.

_I can probably guess he got hit back there too. _

I turn around angrily to find the most important looking guy in the store. Finally I spot a pale guy wearing all black with a white striped bang and jet black hair. His name plaque read manager, Arystar Krory.

I walk over to him and growl," YOU LET HIM WORK WHEN HE'S BEAT UP LIKE THAT?"

Krory seemed to shrink back a bit but still managed a meek smile.

"He refused to go home and I didn't want to force him..."

I turned back to the teen and saw him sway slightly and clutch his head.

_I CANNOT just leave him stumbling over himself._

I frown and stare at him for a while before saying, "Allen i'm taking you to the hospital."

"No way! You can't just abduct me from my job!"

I sigh and face palm. I should have known he wouldn't come quietly_._ I walk over to him and narrow my eyes. He stares back, unphased. In this moment I pick him up from behind the counter like he was a kitten and drape him over my shoulder.

I hear a flabbergasted yelp in protest before he starts kicking and screaming.

"PUT ME DOWN!" He yells, and somehow I could tell he was blushing. We attracted a lot of attention and nervous stares, but in my mind I was just worried about someone calling the police, because this... This would look bad.

I plop the kicking and screaming teen into my car and take off to the nearest hospital.


	4. Playful feelings

**Thanks for reviewing!: soulwriter51, Shirubagure, and the3leonine. You guys are awesome XD**

**Playful~ **

Everyone pov.?

"I can't believe you kidnapped me from my job!"

Lavi was swinging his legs back and forth in the hospital chair before glaring up at Allen.

"Is that anyway to speak to someone who took time out of their busy schedule and graciously took you to the hospital?"

Allen huffed and looked away, mumbling something under his breath.

"-And don't say 'kidnapped' you make it sound like I'm a criminal or something!" The red-head added grumpily.

"You practically are! You FORCIBLY removed me from my workplace without a good reason!" Allen snapped, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes.

Lavi gave an exasperated sigh and ran his fingers through his bright red hair.

_No good reason?! Does he honestly think a minor concussion is not a good reason?_

"Your a pain in the ass y'know that? You want a reason? Fine. You were on the verge of collapse, I just... was worried ok?"

Allen uncrossed his arms slowly and an unbidden blush covered his face.

"Yeah whatever I was being rude too I guess, you DID help me. Thanks Mr. Bookman."

Lavi laughed and stood up, walking towards Allen he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Mr. Bookman makes me sound like the old panda, just call me Lavi ok? Oh- well not in school, but I guess that was obvious..." Lavi flashed a smile and Allen snorted.

Lavi stretched his arms upward and the two walked out of the hospital lobby. They walked quietly to Lavi's car and got in accordingly. Once in Lavi sighed and buckled his seatbelt, directing Allen to do the same.

"I'll take you home, where's your house?" Lavi inquired, looking to the teen for directions.

"N-No!" Allen shouted nervously.

An incredulous stare followed the out burst before Lavi replied, "Uh... Ok?"

Allen blushed and hid his face in his hands. _Ugh you made it sound weird..._ He scolded himself.

_Lavi just seemed like he'd be the type to invite himself in to see if everything was ok._ He seemed like a curious person..._I CANNOT let him come in and see the mess of liquor bottles littered around, courtesy of Cross! He always stops by when I'm not there to leave debts and lounge around drinking beer. What would Mr. Bo- er Lavi think? Even if I cleaned up a bit there's still the strong presence of alcohol lingering in the air._  
_Plus what if Cross was still there and I brought my young-looking, red headed english teacher along? He'd probably assume the worst case scenario and blow a gasket. I would die of embarrassment if that happened! _

Allen dipped his head apologetically and mumbled, "Sorry, um... My house is unavailable..."

_Please, please, please! Don't let him ask anymore!_

Lavi was infact burning with curiousity but didn't pry any further.

The red head sighed then smirked before saying, "Well... My house it is then?"

Allen immediately sank into the car seat, blushing madly.

_I basically just asked a stranger to stay the night at his place. I feel... Dirty._

For the whole car ride Allen faced the window, blushing furiously and completely unaware of Lavi's constant smirk. He was so amused that the young teen wouldn't make eye contact. There was a sort of awkward tension in the air.

At about 8:00 they pulled up into the driveway of Lavi's house. Allen walked to the front door, heart thumping in his chest.

_Ok... Allen don't be an idiot, nothing's gonna happen...right?_ He waited for his mind to come up with an answer but it was blank. He was just getting more nervous by the minute.

Lavi stared at the teenager on his front porch and snickered. He was pacing infront of the door and looked like a lost puppy.

_Does he really think I'll do something to him? I may be a hedonist but I don't know if I'd go as far as trying anything on Allen...I may tease him a bit though._

Finally Lavi approached the front door and opened it with a loud click. Stepping inside he flicked on the light and moved further in so the teen could enter.

"Nice place you got here." He whistled and neatly placed his jacket on the back of a wooden chair.

"Thanks, oh! Hold on a sec." Lavi replied, running into another room down the hallway.

Allen just stood in the kitchen awkwardly before a loud growl emanated from his stomach.

_Ughh... I must've been so queasy and nervous before that it distracted my stomach from the ravenous hunger that now took over. _

Another abnormally loud growl echoed from Allen and he rubbed his empty stomach sullenly, looking around for any signs of the red head.

As if answering his prayer Lavi walked out of the room he had gone into and appeared in the kitchen.

"So do you want to eat or take a showe-"

_Grrrrowwwl_

Allen's stomach rumbled loudly as if answering the question. Allen blushed brightly and apologized.

Lavi laughed, "Guess that answers that question, so what do you wanna eat seeing as how SOMEONE prevented me from getting my doritos and ice cream!"

Allen puffed out his cheeks and shrugged, "Well excuse me for having a concussion! Besides who eats doritos and ice cream TOGETHER? That's sounds like something a child would eat! Or maybe a senile old man!"

An indignant, "Hey!" came from Lavi.

"I'm only 22 Allen!"

"Hmmph... younger than i thought." The white haired teen scoffed.

The red head rolled his eyes at the offending teen before glancing at the clock on the wall, realizing it was about dinnertime he acquiesced the argument, "Whatever... what do you wanna eat?"

"Just about anything would do..." Allen grumbled, patting his stomach anxiously.

"Hmmm... How about pizza?"

Allen shrugged, not caring as long as it was edible. A second later Lavi called the pizza place and handed the phone to Allen, telling him to get whatever he wanted.

"Let's see... How about 4 pepperoni, 3 cheese, 5 extra cheese, 6 sausage, 2 pineapple and a couple of boxes of breadsticks?"

Lavi's eyes widened, "Um... Allen I don't think both of us can finish that much food .."

"Oh, did you want some too? I didn't know, I'll order yours separately."

Both Lavi and the pizza guy were quiet for a long time after that.


	5. Silver Lining

**Silver lining.**

Lavi sat at the kitchen table in slight disgust as Allen stuffed his face with pizza and cleared the boxes one by one.

"Geez, you sure can put it away..." Lavi cringed, watching the teen lick tomato sauce off his thumb.

"I dunno, I've always had a large appetite." He responded, wiping his face clean with a napkin.

Lavi stared at the mountain of empty pizza boxes that stacked high enough to reach the ceiling.

"Thank you..."

Lavi turned his head to the teen curiously, "hmm what for? If it's for the pizza then it's no-"

"I mean for everything..."

Lavi's mouth formed a small 'o' before he smiled and uttered a warm "your welcome"

Allen got up and stretched, stifling a polite yawn.

"So I guess you wanna shower now huh?"

Allen nodded sheepishly and Lavi directed him to the bathroom, offering him a towel and a change of clothes.

A few moments later Allen came out the shower and dried off before eyeing the set of clothes that Lavi picked out. Allen picked up the first article of clothing, which was a large white t-shirt and slipped it on. It hung loosely off to one side, exposing his shoulder. It was also a bit short, reaching a littler further than the tops of his thighs. He reached for the other piece of clothing and tried in vain to keep the baggy gray sweatpants up. It was so loose that if he let go of the hem they would fall down. Allen frowned and did an awkward shuffle into the room Lavi was in, aswell as holding up the pants.

"L-Lavi -oof!" Allen fell very ungracefully to the floor.

Lavi smirked and walked over to him, offering a hand. Allen blushed in his embarrassed state but took Lavi's offer, getting back on his feet he explained the situation.

Hmm... the red head pondered. "Sorry Allen, I don't have anything smaller than that to sleep in. Infact I sleep in my boxers." Lavi shamelessly explained.

_This is a predicament... These pants won't stay up, I didn't bring any clean boxers of my own and DAMN STRAIGHT I'm not gonna sleep in Lavi's underwear. With a slight flush Allen slipped off the ultra baggy sweats and decided he'd have to suck it up and sleep in the white shirt alone._

Lavi eyed him curiously as he peeled off the sweat pants and folded them neatly on a nearby chair.

"Your gonna sleep in only that?" Lavi asked incredulously.

Allen nodded slowly, blushing madly and fidgeting. He kept unconsciously pulling the shirt down, which made Lavi all the more amused.

"Well someone's bold..." Lavi teased.

Allen was about to tell him off but his head was throbbing really badly from his injury and he really just wanted to sleep, so he let the comment slide.

Lavi pouted, saddened that the usually easily embarrassed teen let his teasing go unackowledged.

"Fine sour-puss It's already 10:00 p.m anyway. I have to teach and you've got to listen to me teach in the morning." Lavi said in a 'listen-up-kiddo" sort of way.

"Yes** Dad**." Allen snorted, following Lavi up the stairs to what Allen assumed was a bedroom.

"For the last time Allen, I'm only 22." Lavi scowled, directing Allen to the plushy white bed then walking back down the stairs, leaving Allen alone.

Allen immediately plopped down on the bed, sinking into the softness and eyeing the spacious room cautiously.

_Is it just me or does being in someone else's bedroom really put you on edge?_ The room was a creamy white color and modestly furnished. To Allen though, the best part was the soft welcoming bed.

A moment later Lavi emerged from the shower, rubbing his damp red hair with a fluffy white towel.

Allen looked at him curiously at first, wondering why he still had his eyepatch on... then immediately blushed and looked away when his eyes trailed down. Lavi was dripping wet and shirtless. He had a well toned body for an English teacher and Allen briefly wondered if he worked out, before Lavi caught his eyes.

Realizing that Allen was staring, Lavi smirked. "Like what you see?" He asked flirtatiously.

Allen turned away with a firm, "hmph" and an unbidden blush crept onto his cheeks.

Lavi laughed and Allen soon realized that what he said about sleeping in his boxers was true.

Allen had looked away for so long that he didn't even notice when Lavi crept into the bed beside him. When he did notice a small shriek escaped his lips and he blushed.

"Wa-wait your sleeping here?!" Allen gasped.

Lavi shot him a look that seemed to say, _"Are-you-serious?"_ Seeing the teen's flustered expression he sighed then raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

"Allen if you hadn't noticed, this is a one bedroom..."

Allen quickly looked away, blushing deeply. Lavi followed Allen's gaze and saw the full body mirror that faced the bed on Allen's Side.

Lavi smirked at the teen's small stature in the mirror.

"It's no wonder you get bullied, your pretty short moyashi~" Lavi said in a light hearted tone, even though he was** REALLY** upset at whoever hurt the small fragile boy. Hey, it's not his fault he deals with things by laughing it off!

Lavi soon realized he heard no witty response and looked to Allen. The boy had gone quiet. A moment later Allen lied down, shuddering at the painful memories the word _"Moyashi"_ could bring.

Lavi was dumbstruck. _What was that the word of the day or something?_ Lavi half expected the furniture to come alive and light up, cheering like a little kid's show.

He almost said that to Allen until he noticed the pained expression on th teen's face and decided against it. Allen was wrapped up in a blanket of bad memories and sorrow. The air was tense and melancholy until Allen felt someone's warm breath violate his ear. He immediately blushed down to his ears and let out a high, shrill noise that resembled a squeal. He then turned disbelievingly to a grinning red head.

Allen was so shocked right now he couldn't even open his mouth let alone protest! So he just let Lavi do what he wanted. Lavi put his arms around Allen and held him to his side. They were facing each other and Lavi had his arms firmly around Allen's small frame thus forcing them to be extremely close to each other, chest to chest. Allen blushed brightly but remained calm on the outside, on the inside he was freaking out and asking questions like rapid-fire.

_What's he doing?! Where will this lead? Why am I acting so calm right now? Is he going to stop? Wait... What.._ He realized that their was a flicker of dissapointment in his thoughts and he pinched his non injured cheek.

"Ow..." He whispered and Lavi's grip loosened a bit. Worried that he was smothering him Lavi stopped. After a moment of silence in which the only thing audible was Allen's heart beat, Lavi started rubbing Allen's back in a circular motion to try lulling him to sleep. At first Allen grumbled about being treated like a child but he eventually grew silent and they both fell into a blissful sleep.

**Peewees play house reference! If anyone caught that XD **


	6. Rushed Morning

**Rushed morning~**

Allen pov.

Allen's eyes flickered open slightly as sunlight streamed onto his face. Closing his eyes again he turned his head down slightly and snuggled into his source of warmth. Comfortable and thoroughly warm, Allen was on the verge of sleep again until he felt movement from beside him.

His eyes shot open, as even in his sleep induced state he knew that he lived alone and no one should be lying next to him. The only person that was ever in his house besides himself was Cross and he wouldn't be caught dead sleeping next to Allen.

He tried in vain to sit up before strong arms gently pulled him down into an embrace. Allen blushed and looked away when he realized who's chest his head was now resting on.

"L-Lavi?" Allen whispered, pushing himself off of his teacher's chest.

Lavi grumbled a bit when Allen moved away and grabbed for a nearby pillow instead, hugging it to his chest.

Allen sighed at the clingy red head before creeping off of the bed and padding into the bathroom. He looked in the mirror to scope out his injuries. The most severe was his swollen cheek. The bruise that was black and blue yesterday, had gone down and was looking a little more decent, however it was still really noticeable.

The red ring around his neck was slightly pink but it wasn't serious or noticeable. The back of his head felt sore and fresh and he wondered if he had reopened his wound somehow. Allen sighed at his face, not looking the best but then again it was only yesterday that he received the injuries. He checked the time from the clock that hung on the wall. He let out a another sigh of relief to know that it was only around 6:40.

He then walked back into the bedroom and glared at Lavi's sleeping form.

_He's a teacher... Shouldn't he be up early and getting ready? Doesn't he have to be at school before the students?_

A few seconds went by before Allen walked to his English teacher and shook his shoulder. When that didn't work he did it twice more, and a bit rougher before giving up in frustration.

Allen didn't know what to do then. He had school too so he should be getting ready, but he hadn't brought any clothes. He also couldn't go back to his house, by the time he managed to walk there he'd only have about 10 minutes to get ready. Allen scowled,_ if only I had a license...I could borrow Lavi's car._

It was well past 7 before Allen resorted to digging through Lavi's dresser for something to wear. He figured he'd just wear them for today and then wash and return them tomorrow. He went into the bathroom to shower and change before entering the bedroom again and seeing his red headed teacher just waking up and rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Why are you rubbing your head, it's not like YOURS was knocked against a wall or anything."

Lavi smirked at the sarcasm then looked up in surprise when he saw me standing there in his clothes.

"I'll wash and return them to you tomorrow." I muttered.

"You can keep them..."

"No, I insist."

I had picked out a pair of his jeans that fit me well enough, although they were long so I cuffed them. None of his shirts fit me so I had gotten another plain white T-shirt, similar to the one I slept in and left it hanging off one shoulder like before.

"Do you have a bag?"

"what?"

I rolled my eyes at his incompetence, then held up the folded clothes that I had on when I came here.

"Oh.. In the kitchen." He said sleepily, still ogling me in his clothes.

I dashed to the kitchen and my stomach seemed to know I was around food because it growled loudly.

_Ugh... Not right now stomach_.

I hunted around for a bag and found a clear white one. I then realized that when Lavi 'kidnapped' me from my job that I forgot my school bag in the employee room.

I went back in the bedroom and found Lavi wasn't in bed. Guessing he was in the shower I decided I'd make some breakfast. I went back to the kitchen and found a frying pan, then got to work.

A few moments after I had finished eating and set aside an extra meal for Lavi, said red head strutted in looking well dressed and widened his eyes when he saw I had whipped up a classic breakfast of eggs and bacon.

"What are you doing?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Flying an airplane, what does it look like?"

Lavi rolled his eyes then sat down to eat. He tried a forkful and beamed at me, scarfing mounds of food into his mouth.

"dish shis real' good Allen!" He spoke through mouthfuls.

I found myself blushing at his comment._ It was just eggs and bacon! Besides, I had to know how to cook or i'd starve. Master would NEVER cook._

Lavi's loud yell dragged me from my thoughts.

"AAAGH! IT'S 8:17! School starts in 13 minutes!"

"What-" was all I could get out before Lavi scooped up his car keys and grabbed my arm, dragging me out the out the door.

Before I could blink Lavi had us both in his car and was attacking the gas pedal with his foot.

"Lavi! W-wait jeez! I forgot my clothe-"

"Leave it." He growled, "i'd rather you leaving your clothes at my place than Bookman lecturing me on being late again." He shivered then returned his attention to the road.

I sighed and pouted, "Well I do need my school bag, and you were the one who made me leave it at the convenience store!"

Lavi groaned before uttering a soft 'fine' and practically breaking 4 different traffic laws. I was surprised with the way he drives that I weren't dead or injured by the time the car screeched in-front of the store.

"Hurry up!" He yelled.

_Don't have to tell me twice! I didn't need Mr. Robins on my back for being late first thing in the morning either._

I stormed into the store, waving politely to Krory and retrieving my bag. I ran back to Lavi's car and he pulled up in-front of Black Order High School with 4 minutes to spare.

"Phew, safe." Lavi grinned and stretched in his seat.

"Drive around back!" I yelled in annoyance.

"Why?" Lavi tilted his head and looked at me funny.

"I don't wanna be seen coming outta YOUR car!" I blushed slightly and crossed my arms.

"Ah, your no fun Allen-chan." He smirked then drove around to the back of the school.

I thanked him begrudgingly and we went our separate ways.


	7. In Depth

**Shirubagure- yup, take a closer look! :)**  
**Elvira Rayne- Thanks for reading, and yeah I got the reference! I LOVE trix yogurt XD**  
** .2013- Thank you, I'm glad you like it!**  
**the3leonine- heh, he'll get his clothes back. (insert creeper face) XD**  
**fairygirl90- O.o I'm sorry that you don't like Kanda as a bully, are you a Yullen fan by any chance? Kanda just seems like a misunderstood person to me... But don't worry! He won't be Allen's bully for long.**  
**Guest- Thanks!**  
**I've had writer's block for a while now... D: it was horrible! I'm gonna try to write in everyone's pov in the next chapter, but I think I'm much more used to writing in one character's pov cause I can focus on their emotions only...**

Allen pov.

As soon as I approached the front door of Black Order High, the bell rang, the chiming sound resonating throughout the large building. I sighed and quickened my pace. I wouldn't have rushed if I had Ms. Lotto first period, but she was out sick so Mr. Robins had to cover for her. That guy could be a nasty person to deal with in the morning if you came in late.

My hand brushed the classroom door and I felt someone come up behind me. Before I could react, the person had covered my eyes with their hands, making me almost stumble over. For some reason I was feeling brave and asked, "Is that you Lavi?" Him being the only playful person I know I automatically assumed it was the impish red head.

Immediately I realized my mistake when I noticed how soft the person's hands were._ Oh it's-_

"No, it's Lenalee! By the way, love the baggy shirt look Allen." I heard a girl shout indignantly. She giggled slightly as her hands still covered my eyes so I grasped around blindly, groping the air like an idiot.

"Oh, sorry Lenalee." I muttered, blushing from my slip up.

"Who's Lavi? Wait, isn't that Mr. Bookman's first name?" Lenalee gasped, freeing her hands from my eyes to clap them over her mouth.

_Jeez, now she'll never leave me alone about this. Wait! I have nothing to hide or feel guilty about! It's not like we're doing anything right? He just took me to the hospital... Then his house... Then we slept togeth- NO! Stop right there Allen._

"Are you two...Dating? How sweet! A forbidden relationship!" She gushed and fangirled.

"What? No! It's not like that!" I shouted and blushed a bright red.

I turned around to see Lenalee smirking at me, when she saw my cheek her face fell.

"What happened to your cheek Allen?" She knitted her eyebrows, concern evident on her face.

_Ah.. What should I say? She wouldn't accept some lame excuse like 'I fell down the stairs.'_ I sighed and shrugged, deciding to tell her the truth.

"Bully problems, Don't worry I can handle it."

I saw Lenalee's face contort in anger before sighing and nodding gravely at me."Here, let me give you my phone number just in case." She mumbled, digging through her bag. I nodded and beamed at her. One thing I like about Lenalee, she trusts your judgement. I flashed a smile and gave her a hug.

"Ok, just... Let me know if it happens again." She whispered solemnly before giving me a wave and walking to her class. After she left I briefly wondered if Kanda had seen that... I didn't need anymore bruises...

**2nd period~ **

I slumped against the nearest wall I could find. I had hell to pay just now for being late to Mr. Robins class.

"Oh Allen-chan~" I heard someone call to me in a sing song voice. I groaned because I knew it well.

"Yes Lavi?" I rolled my eyes._ He's JUST the person I need right now._

"Hey we're in school, it's Mr. Bookman remember!" He teased. He was also slumped against the wall, but for a different reason. He had a giant stack of papers towering in front of him.

"A little help please?" He murmured, struggling under the weight of the papers.

I stifled a laugh then took some off of the pile.

"Phew! Thanks, you saved my ass! We're taking these to principal Komui's office. He made me do all of his paperwork, the jerk." He muttered bitterly.

"By the way..." He trailed off and I inwardly groaned. I don't like where this is going.

"I'm curious... Who's this person that's bullying you hmm?" The red head spoke nonchalantly.

"Curiosity killed that cat." I muttered, refusing to tell him anything.

"Aww come on... Allen~ I can help!" He pleaded, swaying back and forth like a small child.

I couldn't hold it in and laughed._ I've never met anyone as carefree as Lavi, and don't think i've ever seen him upset, angry, or sad. I haven't known him for very long either, but I bet he can cheer anyone up with that goofy smile_.

He noticed that I was scrutinizing him and he looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"So, will you tell me or..." He trailed off.

"Lavi, I don't think you can do anything... I've tried telling Kanda- Ah!" I snapped my mouth shut at the last moment before sneaking a glance over at Lavi.

_Did he hear that?_

"Hmm Kanda huh..?" He smirked, his mouth widening into a twisted smile.

_Yup, he heard it._

I sighed and facepalmed._ I basically just told on him!_ I turned to Lavi, who was still smiling creepily.

"Don't do anything stupid, it was as accident that I let his name slip."

"Sure, sure." He mumbled as we approached what seemed to be the principal's office.

I scowled as I handed the papers over to Lavi, knowing full well he won't heed my warning or listen to a word I say._ It's like he has a one track mind..._

"Where's the library? I have your stupid homework to complete." I asked, still a little ticked off.

"Hmm..?" The red head hummed as he tried to jiggle the doorknob open.  
"Oh! Down the hall to the left, there's a room next to the staircase that leads to the library." He pointed.

I nodded and followed his directions, smirking as I heard the flapping of multiple papers flying to the ground and a loud curse emanate from behind me.

Lavi groaned and glared at the giant stack of paper that had toppled and fell to the floor.

"Ugggh.." He bent down and started picking them up and organizing them once more, grumbling as he did. Then a small smirk crossed his face.

_I finally know the guy's name who was bullying Allen! However, there could be more than one Kanda in this school. Is that even really his name? Maybe I misheard Allen. Being Bookman's apprentice Lavi had to consider all these things. Nope, I distinctly heard 'Kanda.'_ Lavi thought as he picked up the last sheet of paper and entered Komui's office.

_One things for sure though... I want to learn a little bit more about Allen~_

Said white haired teen was trekking down the hallway, admittedly a little lost.

"Where did Lavi say to turn again...? This school is like a maze." He muttered nervously._ He wasn't particularly good with directions..._

Allen was throwing glances over his shoulder the whole time, unaware that there was clearly someone in front of him.

"I know he said turn lef- oof!" Allen face planted into someone's chest. When he got his wits together and looked up at who he bumped into, he blushed as soon as they made eye contact.

He was a genuinely handsome man with black hair, darkish skin, and a foreigner looking demeanor. The man laughed at the young teen's expression. "Are you ok? You look a little lost there."

_The man himself was mostly curious about the white hair, gloves, and... Was that a scar or a tattoo? _

Allen blushed red at the man's unwavering stare and cleared his throat to get his attention.

"Um, yes I'm a bit lost. Would you please tell me where the library is Mr... Er?"

The man flashed a smile and extended a hand for Allen to shake.

"Just call me Tyki." Allen took the man's hand and gave it a firm shake before walking along the hallway with him.

"I haven't seen you around, are you a new teacher here?" Allen asked curiously. Tyki chuckled a bit then placed a hand on Allen's head, ruffling his hair.

"I'm looking to become a full time teacher here. I know quite a bit about history, young man."

Allen puffed out his cheeks, he didn't like being treated as a child. Tyki noticed this and removed his hand gingerly. Still grumbling a bit Allen asked, "If you're going to be a new teacher, how do you know where the library is?"

Tyki seemed to ponder this for a bit before coming up with a reply.

"Uh, let's just say I know my way around here."

Allen nodded and let the man lead him off to the library.

**A/N sorry for my crap description of Tyki. He's one character I can't grasp very well. XD I just felt like I should add another character... I dunno why? Right now I'm typing this on my phone while sitting on the bus going to school so please excuse any mistakes ^-^' heh.. But then again I always use my phone for all my stories... Sadly, this is the only free time I have for right now. T^T**


	8. Snooping

**Wolvena- oh, you don't know the half of it! Try typing on a tiny screen with letters so close together that everything can't fit on the screen, and add that with a bumpy bus ride for an hour. -_- Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you took the time to read my A/N ^_^**

**1the3leonine- Thank you, I just randomly threw him in there though...thanks for reviewing :) **

**QueenOfDarkHearts- Kanda gets his point of view soon, I promise.**

** 3Shirubagure- Aww, I wouldn't make Tyki a bad guy even if I wanted to ^_^**

**Guys, I will probably be updating WAY slower than usual. Guess what happened! My phone's system crashed D: All my notes for this story were stored in there and now they're gone T^T I was just typing on memo pad, the next chapter for the story when my phone screen turned blue and then shut down completely! Now it won't turn on and I had to write down all that I could remember just to do this chapter =/ Plus without a phone I can't update unless I type the whole chapter on a computer, and both laptops in my house belong to my sister or my brother (Who are ALWAYS using them!) It's a miracle I actually pryed my sister's laptop away from her to write this... -_- anyway, I rambled enough!**

Tyki stopped short of an arched doorway that stretched into a seemingly endless hallway. Allen squinted and could just make out the faded black letters on the door that spelled 'LiBRARY.'

"Ok, we're here. It's just down this hallway." The man smiled, waving Allen off and walking away in the opposite direction.

"Thank you!" Allen shouted after him, then advanced down the long hallway. Shortly arriving at the entrance Allen opened the door and it was like he entered another world. _This library was impossibly big!_ The bookshelves seemed to go on for miles and many tables littered around what appeared to be a common area. Piles and piles of books cluttered the room, yet it was like a ghost town. No one seemed to be around, that is until Allen heard the rustling of papers (which nearly scared him half to death.)

Allen yelped and turned his head in the direction of the noise to see a short man, flipping through old parchment. The man seemed to notice Allen's presence as well because he looked up a second after.

"Ah, you must be Allen Walker." The man said in a monotonous voice.

"How did you-"

"Lavi spoke of you once, the white hair was a big hint."

Allen blushed a little. _I see, this must be Bookman...wait, Lavi was talking about me? What did he say?_ Allen blushed harder, knowing Lavi's reputation for being a troublemaker, it made Allen wonder just what kind of description did he give. Allen stared at the old man, trying to get his mind off the red head. Looking closely, Allen could see why Lavi called him 'Old Panda' all the time. The area around the short old man's eyes were an inky black. _Does this mean that Lavi has to dye around his eyes to become a Bookman?_ Allen wondered discreetly. He then snickered at the mental image of a Lavi 'panda.' However, the red head came off as more of a hyperactive rabbit, hopped up on sugar than a panda.

Allen then noticed the mounds of books that nearly covered Bookman. Allen leaned forward a little to glimpse the title of one of the books only to realize that it was in another language! It was also thick and very intelligent looking, as it was a brown hardcover book with gold writing in a script font. _Is this what a Bookman does all day?_ It puzzled Allen to think that someone as thrill-seeking as Lavi would want to have a job that required you to sit among piles of dusty books all day. Realizing that he had been staring at the man for a while Allen blushed and quickly scurried off to find the book that he had been assigned to read.

Lavi had been scoping out principal Komui's office for quite a while now, he had long since gotten bored of just watching and decided to make it a little more exciting. Pulling his orange scarf up and over his face and tying it tightly, he hid behind a nearby potted plant, attempting to be a ninja. Lavi's plan was to find out some more about Allen's situation and he felt that Komui would be the one to help him. Of course he could always just ask Allen himself, but y'see Lavi's brain just doesn't work like that. Plus Allen probably wouldn't tell him anything.

Komui's office had been empty since he got here and Lavi was determined to put his 'Master Plan' into action. He waited, like an assassin waiting for his target... that is until he got bored and started to doze off. Almost on the verge of sleep, Lavi's eyes started to close until a loud screech startled him awake.

"BUT LENALEEEEEEE!" Lavi heard a voice whine, peeking through the dark green leaves of the plant, he watched an unusual scene unfold. Principal Komui was desperately hanging onto the leg of his dear little sister. Said girl was attempting to shake him off and partly dragging him to his office.

"No butts! You have work to get to, you can't just hand all your paper work to the other teachers and expect them to complete it for you!" Lenalee chided, finally prying her brother off her leg. Komui pouted, watching his beloved little sister walk off angrily. _All he did was follow her to lunch and keep those disgusting boys from hitting on her!_ Deep down though, he knew that Lenalee could handle herself.

_Hey, She's pretty cute!_ Lavi thought, as he watched the green haired girl turn to leave. Komui got up and sent an icy glare over to where the plant was, as if sensing Lavi's less than decent thoughts towards his sister. Lavi froze immediately under Komui's piercing stare, sweating bullets as the purple-haired man got out the keys to his office.

_ Ah-hah! Target sighted. _As soon as the key turned in the lock, Lavi lunged out from behind the plant, effectively scaring the chinese man into letting out a girlish shriek.

Immediately, Lavi burst into laughter, causing Komui to glare bitterly at him and open the door to his office. Lavi followed in after the man, still chuckling to himself.

**"**Did, you actually come in here for something?" Komui sighed, staring unamused at the laughing red head. Lavi stopped laughing and leaned nonchalantly against Komui's mahogany desk.

"Yeah I did, can I have Allen Walker's student file?"

"No."

Lavi was startled at Komui's quick answer and almost fell off the desk.

"W-what? Why noooooot?" Lavi whined, "Is it cause you're holding a grudge because I scared you just now?"

"No, it's because Black Order High School respects our students privacy." Komui asserted smartly, making Lavi cringe and pout. Lavi was literally about to beg until a clever idea crossed his mind.

"Hmm, that's too bad... I heard Mr. Walker is awfully close to Lenalee... she'd probably be grateful if her reliable older brother made sure that she wasn't hanging out with a delinquent or anything."Lavi spoke nonchalantly.

There was silence for a long time and Lavi was worried that his plan didn't work before he heard a deafening scream.

"GAAAAAAAH! You're absolutely right!" Komui screeched, and Lavi fist pumped the air triumphantly.

"yes!" the red head cheered, waltzing over to the filing cabinet and ripping it open. _Let's see.. Walker... Walker... Oh! _

Lavi pulled out a brownish folder that had a photo of the white haired boy. He flipped it open and started to read the first line. _Let's see what kind of parent makes their child work two jobs-!_

**Gaurdian**_- Marian Cross. _

_Booze and women Cross? _Lavi wondered, thinking back to the night of the school board meeting. Bookman had forced him to attend so that he could get this teaching job and the meeting itself was dull and boring. However, after the meeting some of the teacher's went out to drink at a bar nearby. Of course, Lavi wouldn't miss it for the world. Lavi had met Cross at the school board meeting. He wouldn't forget him either because he arrived on the arm of Miss Anita (Who happened to be head of the school board.) Anita was a beautiful woman with long black hair, so it puzzled Lavi to think that she would be with a womanizer like Cross. At the bar Cross drank way too much, to the point that he was slurring his words, yet he still picked up chicks! _It's no wonder Allen had such a tough time at home! poor kid. _

Lavi was about to go to the next line when he noticed that there was a name crossed out beside Cross. _Mada? Mama? _Lavi struggled with it for a while (only having one free eye and all) but could just make it out despite the multiple pen marks that attempted to hide the name. _Mana..._ Lavi suddenly got a strange feeling that made him feel like he was approaching a delicate subject... _whoever this person was obviously was important to Allen..._

Lavi got a feeling that he shouldn't pry any further than that. However, he wasn't about to let this opportunity go to waste... He returned Allen's file to the proper place then felt a sly smile cross his face. Let's see... Kanda.. Kanda... Lavi muttered as he fingered through the files. _Aha!_ He yanked a particularly light file from the drawer triumphantly. Lavi then studied the picture of the handsome Japanese boy. _He could almost pass for a girl... if his eyes weren't narrowed into a vicious glare. _

"Jeez, he LOOKS like a bully." Lavi muttered as his eyes trailed down to the next line of information._ His first name is Yuu? pfft. Hmm... Guardian Tiedol? Doesn't ring a bell. _There wasn't much information on him besides his family and behavioral issues, so Lavi just returned the file to the drawer, not exactly satisfied with the information. Lavi did however feel that he should leave before Komui got lazy and handed off his paperwork to him again, so he excused himself from komui's office to find his favorite white-haired student and tell him of his findings.


	9. Sweet Encounter

**Shirubagure- well yeah, but in this case he didn't mean that he would tell Allen what he found in HIS folder, but Kanda's.**

**I originally thought that since I didn't have my precious phone then I would take forever to update, but I realized something. Hey! I have computers at school \(^o^)/ ~ So now that I rewrote all my notes (FINALLY) I can update the same as before :) Thanks for always reading!**

Allen stared absently at the chalkboard, his pencil held firmly in his hand. His eyes were trained on Lavi's movements as he was going over the English homework and Allen had no clue what the red head was saying.

_Why am I always lost in this class?_ Allen wondered in frustration. The words on the board seemed foreign to him and Lavi wasn't making it any easier to focus either. Allen often found himself focusing on Lavi's features time and time again. Each time he'd blush furiously and shake his head, causing a few students around him to stare at him oddly. Allen didn't care though, he just wanted to take his notes in peace!

Soon after the bell rang and Allen sighed. He frowned as he looked down at his empty page._ Great, no notes again. _Allen pushed his chair out from behind his desk and looked up to see Lavi waving him over from the front of the room.

_What does he want? _Allen wondered suspiciously, walking over in a cautious manner.

"Yes, Lav- ah!" Allen clapped a hand over his mouth and a few students gave him curious looks, before shrugging it off and as just a slip of the tongue. Lavi raised an eyebrow but didn't say a word.

"This is becoming a habit with you."

_"SPEAKING_ of Yuu, guess who's first name that happens to be." Lavi teased, urging Allen to guess.

"Yuu? Who's name could that possibly be?" Allen asked, tilting his head cutely to the side.

"Oh, just someone name Kanda." The red head joked, seeing Allen's eyes widen.

"No way!" Allen smirked, attempting to hide the laugh that was threatening to come out. Despite his efforts, Allen couldn't hold in the laughter that came afterwards, a second later Lavi's expression changed and he regarded Allen seriously.

"So, now that you're in a happier mood... who's Mana..?" Lavi attempted to ask nonchalantly. The laughter immediately stopped and Allen's eyes narrowed.

"Did Cross tell you?" Allen asked.

"No." Lavi responded, paling a bit at the bitterness in the young boy's voice.

"Then how did you-? I mean there's no other way you could've-" Allen began, knowing that only a select few knew about Mana.

"We-well, I mean you don't _HAVE_ to tell me if you don't want to..er..Allen" Lavi asked in a modest tone, scratching his cheek suspiciously. Realization hit Allen like a ton of bricks and his next line came out like it was dripping with acid.

"You went looking through my student files didn't you?"

The red head scrambled for an immediate answer, "Er, I um.. well kinda, sorta, maybe?" He mumbled, looking anywhere except in Allen's direction.

"That's a gross misuse of information!"Allen growled, snapping at Lavi who in turn pouted.

"Aww come on Allen, you can tell me anything...I mean, we _DID_ spend the night togeth- mmmf!" Allen had smacked a hand over Lavi's mouth, silencing him.

"Shh! You're way to facetious Lavi!"

Allen shuddered at just the thought of having to explain to Cross why he hadn't come home last night. Allen just hoped that he wasn't there when he got back! After that thrilling conversation, Allen had left, leaving the pouting Lavi to his thoughts. Allen hadn't made it two steps down the hallway when his phone vibrated in his pocket. Pulling it out, he glared at the bright screen and noticed a new text message from Lenalee.

***Wait 4 me, let's go home together :)***

Allen smiled and text her a reply, not even realizing that someone was behind him. The white haired boy hadn't even detected a presence before he heard a 'Che' from behind him and he jumped in surprise, recognizing the cold voice. He turned around and glanced upwards to see a pissed off Kanda who had been reading the text from over his shoulder. No doubt he had read who the text was from. Allen was so dead.

"Uh..um.." Allen stuttered, bracing himself for Kanda's wrath. The Japanese boy was this close to hitting him when another figure came into the picture, planting himself right in between Allen and Kanda.

"Hey YUU, How's it going YUU?!" The red head smirked, snaking an arm around the stoic samurai's neck, in a mock embrace. Kanda's face seemed completely shocked before his 'pissed off' face contorted into 'bloody murder.'

"_What? _Don't fucking call me that, you stupid rabbit." Kanda hissed, practically throwing Lavi's arm off of him. Allen frowned, _what kind of insult was that? Was it some kind of weird nickname? However, he did call Lavi a hyperactive rabbit before, but this was completely different._

Lavi didn't even seem offended, in fact he seemed to welcome the name. "Sure YUU, only if YUU stops bullying Allen-chan, ok YUU?" Lavi threatened, his smirk deepening. If Lavi was attempting to piss Kanda off, then he was succeeding. The blue haired boy's original angry demeanor turned nuclear and he seemed to seethe with hatred. Instinctively, his hand moved to mugen, his sword. Allen didn't even know why he was allowed to bring that to school! Then again, I wouldn't want to be the guy to ask him to leave it home, Allen thought with a shudder.

Kanda's sword was slowly sliding upwards and out of the sheathe until Lenalee's voice could be heard from down the hall.

"Allen! Where are you?" The girl called, making her way up the hallway. A strained 'Che' was heard before Kanda turned around and left, leaving Allen and Lavi standing there awkwardly.

"Phew! I almost died!" Lavi groaned, his previous intimidating and serious face drooping into a relieved expression.

"See what playing it cool does for you? Almost got you decapitated." Allen scolded, placing a hand on Lavi's quivering shoulder. A few seconds later a cheerful Lenalee arrived on the scene, holding up a brown paper bag. Lenalee stopped shortly, seeing the red head that stood to the side of Allen. A smirk crossed the pale girl's face.

"_Ohh_~ am I interrupting something?" Lenalee teased, earning a mild blush from the white haired boy.

"N-no!" he cried, and Lavi smiled, eyeing Lenalee gingerly.

"Good. I got doughnuts!" Lenalee cheered, holding up the brown paper bag. Seemingly as if on cue, Allen's stomach growled.

Lavi laughed, "Wow, it's as if your stomach has a food detector."

Allen's blush deepened and he looked away. Lenalee offered him and Lavi a doughnut and they all sat down on a nearby bench, waiting in silence until their lunch period was over.

"By the way, I could have sworn I heard someone else here" Lenalee inquired innocently, the two males responded with a quick 'NO!', making Lenalee raise her hands in defeat. This was actually great news, Lenalee could definitely see Lavi and Allen as an adorable pair! She was actually starting to ship the two and it would be horrible if some other third wheel got in their way. Lenalee was determined to do this, she just had to play cupid.


	10. Payback

**NoName-chan- Course I will! :)**

**Shirubagure- Oh he'll get Lenalee alright... heheheeh XD**

**Elvira Rayne- Dang if your school blocked FFN then you know things are serious! In my school it's not blocked but I hope it doesn't happen. Then again I always have my handy dandy NEW PHONE! :D -laughs like a maniac while cuddling new phone- My preeeeeeecious~**

**Wolvena - I'm not much of a Japanese speaker but Ganbatte means good luck right? If so then thank you! XD -googles Ganbatte-**

**animeloverm8 - Thanks!**

**A/N I GOT MY PHONE BACK! -CHEEEERS- But now I'm used to typing on the computer and I haven't typed on my phone since I got a new one :P Well, enjoy the story! ^_^  
**

Allen gingerly squeaked open the gate to his house, cringing at every little creak it made. It was 3 in the morning and he was just returning home from his shift at the convenience store. The boy _knew _his master was home. He could just feel it! He knew that he'd be attacked with questions and that there'd be hell to pay if Cross found out the answers. Allen found that he wasn't that great of a liar when it came to things like this. Allen just hoped that Cross was asleep and that he could just sneak past him and deal with this in the morning. Well, _later_ in the morning. What Allen really wanted to do now was eat and sleep. Yup, he's simple like that. Gulping nervously, Allen reached for his keys which he dug out the front pocket of his dress pants and gently twisted it in the lock.

Immediately, Allen's nose was attacked with the brazen stench of alcohol and cigarettes. _Home sweet home._

"Where were you last night?" Allen jumped at the deep voice of his master and turned to see the red haired man sitting on the plush sofa, holding a newly lit cigarette between two fingers.

"Well hello to u too, master." Allen replied calmly, hanging his jacket in the closet. Cross retorted with a no-nonsense stare that showed he meant business.

Allen just sighed,_ straight to the point I see. That's ok though, I can do this! Let's put my lying skills to the test. _

It was quiet for a long time before Allen actually answered, "At a friend's house." There was a roar of laughter from Cross, who took a swig from a silver flask of alcohol. On the outside Allen just stared nonchalantly but on the inside he was freaking out._ Oh no, it didn't work! What was I thinking? I'm a terrible liar!_

Cross stopped laughing abruptly and looked Allen directly in the eyes. "Don't lie to me kid, you don't have any friends."

Allen sighed, this was gonna be a long night.

The tension had built up in the room so Allen stepped into the kitchen, making himself a sandwich. Cross soon followed, getting up from the sofa and leaning against the white kitchen wall.

"Well, I'm waiting...And don't try to feed me any more of that 'friend's house' crap, I know better." Cross smirked, staring intently at the white haired teen.

By this point Allen was miffed, and uttered a bold answer. "Even if that wasn't true, I wouldn't tell you where I was anyway." Allen smiled at himself defiantly, he could almost see a shocked expression cross his master's face_. Serves him right, it's really none of his business. _

Cross' eyes narrowed a bit before closing them completely, then opening them again with a rekindled expression of determination.

"Oh but i'll find out." Was what the man chose to respond with, enjoying the confused expression on his disciple's face.

* * *

"Thanks for taking me out drinking Cross!" Lavi exclaimed enthusiastically, bouncing around in his seat. Cross found his constant moving irritating, but endured it to get information. A while ago, A letter addressed to Allen arrived from the hospital and it piqued his interest so he ripped it open and read it, y'know being _so_ concerned for his apprentice and all. It seemed like a normal letter from the hospital and everything, just stating some details about his visit. Cross was actually about to put it down until he read who had payed the bill.

**_Lavi Bookman._**

Which would explain why Cross was here with the hyperactive red head right now. He had only met the guy once at some stupid board meeting when Anita had brought him along, promising that they'd go to a bar afterwards. Now here he was again, somehow being involved with Allen. Cross was dying to know the connection between the two and would go to great lengths to find out. Including taking the brat out to drink, even though he annoyed the crap outta him.

"Yeah, yeah, so how's my idiot apprentice?" Cross asked bluntly, earning a startled gasp from Lavi. Lavi turned away and stared nervously off to the side. Allen had warned him in advance that Cross would try to get info off him somehow.

Cross smirked, his behavior was proof that he knew something.

"What's wrong, your very tight lipped all of a sudden." Cross teased, prodding for information. Despite Cross' urging, Lavi stayed quiet. But that didn't matter. Cross had a plan. At the conference drinking party this idiot got drunk and started sharing every bit of information he owned, like his birthday, his first kiss, the last time he wet the bed, which Cross kept in his back pocket for future black mail.

The bartender served them their drinks and Cross made sure that Lavi drank his fill. he was making sure that he got thoroughly drunk, awaiting the time when the red head would spill his guts of every little piece of information. Cross bought glass after glass of liquor, also making sure he added it to his tab which he would have Allen pay for later.

"Once again... how's my apprentice?" Cross asked, he was quite drunk himself but was still able to comprehend everything that was going on. Unlike Lavi who had struck up a conversation with himself. When Lavi heard Cross question him, he tilted his head confusedly, and Cross rolled his eyes.

"Hows' Allen?" Lavi's eyes widened in recognition.

"Ohh~ that kid? Yeah he's a good boy and all, but he keeps gettin' beat up cause he's too nice..." The red head slurred, a slight flush staining his cheeks the same color as his hair.

"Mmmh... what else?" Cross nodded gravely. He knew that Allen could defend himself, I mean Cross was the one who taught him! However, lately Cross noticed little scratches and bruises here and there and he figured they were from little scuffles. When he had saw the letter from the hospital, to be quite honest Cross was shocked. By that time he had figured out that Allen had a bully.

"Errmmm there's not much else... ahh, he's a cute kid and a-! We even slept together that one night~!" Lavi exclaimed, blushing from the alcohol or the subject of the conversation, we'll never know.

Cross perked up at this tid bit of information, oh he was so gonna hold this over Allen's head for a LONG time. Cross smirked, then got up from his seat and left.

"H-hey... where ya goin?" Lavi mumbled as he watched the other red head disappear.

* * *

Allen trotted up the damp steps to Black Order High with a skeptical look on his face. It had been raining and Allen had almost made himself late to school in the process of searching for an umbrella. Ironically, Cross hadn't come home that night. Allen found this oddly suspicious as he had gotten chastised over the same thing. Which was also strange because Cross usually was a hard man to track and he hardly ever came home. Lately, he'd been at Allen's house a lot more than usual and now one day he just doesn't show up?_ What game is he playing?_ Allen thought nervously as he closed his wet umbrella and walked down the corridor.

As he turned the corner that leads to Mr. Robin's classroom he stopped short when he noticed a girl wandering down the hall. She was short with spiky blue hair and darkish skin that reminded Allen of Tyki. She carried a pink umbrella topped with a pumpkin which struck Allen as odd, seeing as Halloween had passed already.

Being the good Samaritan that Allen was, he had to ask, "Excuse me, are you lost?" The girl looked up and Allen was faced with her startling golden yellow eyes. Seeing him, her face suddenly brightened and she stared at him like they were long lost relatives or something.

"You must be that white haired boy that Tyki was going on about!" The girl suddenly shouted, running up to Allen and wrapping her arms around him. Allen didn't know what to do. Based on what she said, she knew Tyki and they _do _look alike.

The girl clung to him effortlessly, and poor confused Allen didn't know whether to comfort her and hug her back, or pry her off of him and run away. Lucky for Allen, Tyki saw him and started walking down the hallway to meet up.

"Hey Allen I-" He cocked his head curiously when he saw who was clinging to Allen's waist.

"Road, what are you doing here?" He asked the small girl who was burying her face in Allen's white shirt. When she heard Tyki's voice she perked up and turned around.

"Looking for you silly! to congratulate you!" Road squealed, swinging around her pink umbrella in a celebratory manner.

Tyki frowned and narrowed his eyes. "And What about school?" Road just grinned cheekily in an attempt to change the subject.

"ANYWAY! Tyki is this the boy you were talking about? He's awfully cute!~" Road chimed, staring Allen up and down and trying to fix the red tie that was fastened to Allen's collar. Allen shifted uncomfortably but thanked Road for the compliment with a slight blush.

"Yes he is. And You're going to be in a lot of trouble Road." Tyki scolded, picking her up like a kitten and pushing her towards the doors of the school.

"Aww you're no fun!" She pouted but left anyway, waving enthusiastically at Allen, who in turn waved back to be polite.

"Don't mind her, I wanted to let you know that I got the job." Tyki announced jovially.

Allen genuinely smiled,"Congratulations."

"As you can see, my family is a little worked up over it and are going out for dinner to celebrate, would you like to come?" Tyki offered. Allen didn't know what to say, he had never been invited over for dinner before. Then again, he had work. Plus he wouldn't know how to act around unfamiliar people, especially if they were all like Road. Allen respectfully declined.

"Aww maybe next time, I bet my family would love to meet you." Tyki conceded.

Allen nodded. "Yeah next time, definitely."

**A/N So I added ANOTHER noah in there -.- I dunno, just to make things more interesting? Anyway, this almost hit 2,000 words! This was the longest chapter I've ever written! I hope you guys liked it cause it took me FOREVER! **


End file.
